dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Thirty-Six: Memorable Song
Memorable SongDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (思い出の歌, Omoide no Uta) is the thirty-sixth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the second chapter published in volume eight. Synopsis In Teru's dream, Akira mocks her about the truth that DAISY killed Soichiro until Teru hits him, revealing "Akira" is actually Soichiro. The dream Soichiro reminds Teru that there are as many truths as the people who tell them, so she should choose with her heart. Kurosaki is contacting an unknown man to arrange a meeting and sees the man's wife and young daughter walking to school. When they sing the girl's favourite song, Kurosaki remembers how his father would hum his favourite song when he was happy. Lost in his thoughts, Kurosaki begins to sing his father's song, "Daisy Bell," to himself. When Kurosaki meets with Matoba (的場), the man who has apparently sold a copy of the encryption virus "Jack Frost", it quickly becomes apparent that Matoba is only a decoy. Kurosaki warns him to cut ties with whoever convinced him to sell "Jack Frost" for the sake of his daughter, Mai (マイ). Teru wakes up feeling refreshed and tells Riko that she's ready to hear the story of Kurosaki's past, even though she's still a little afraid. That evening, Teru and Riko meet with Andou, Kiyoshi, the Master, and Takeda at Kurosaki's apartment. Takeda reveals that he met Kurosaki the previous day and the Master leaves the meeting early when he gets a tip on Kurosaki's location through his connections as an agent of the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications assigned to monitor and protect Kurosaki, a recognized hacker. Andou assures Teru that despite the Master's status, he has always been their ally. Andou begins telling Teru and Kiyoshi about computer codes and how a secret code called "Raiden" was cracked. The code was nicknamed "Jack", because Japanese fighter planes during the war called "Raiden" were nicknamed "Jack" by Americans. Introduced by a politician and implemented by the Ministry of Internal Affairs, the code's encryption algorithm was almost exclusively developed by one company while evaluated by a committee of field experts and university researchers. However, most were easily pressured by politicians and the developing company and only Professor Hideo Midorikawa, the head of the evaluation committee, expressed opposition during the code's development. Despite fierce opposition, the professor was supported by an important bureaucrat until Professor Midorikawa reported that the bureaucrat had stolen classified information related to "Jack" and attempted to sell it to foreign interests. The man died on the run, apparently from suicide or an accident and was labelled a spy. Andou reveals the man was Takahiro Kurosaki - Kurosaki's father. Several years after Takahiro's death, the members of the Ministry of Internal Affairs connected to "Jack" were attacked by a cracker. In order to find the truth regarding his father's death, Kurosaki had become the hacker "DAISY." Reflecting on what she has learned, Teru thinks that if the incident had not occured, Kurosaki would never have become DAISY and commited such a terrible sin. Gallery Words for teru.png|Important words kurosaki as a child.png|Kurosaki as a child Singing daisy bell.png| Faithful teru.png|"If my selfish answer is sufficient..." glasses.png|What's with the glasses ratio? Kurosaki the thug.png| About computer codes.png| Professor midorikawa.png|"He was among those who urged more tests to foolproof the code." Death of takahiro.png|"Dad..." References Category:Volume Eight Category:Chapters